


the girl on the right

by verba



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verba/pseuds/verba
Summary: Bora recognised some of the people as art students from her university and people from her village but others were complete strangers to her.Including the girl to the right of her.





	the girl on the right

“You have two hours. Good luck.” 

Bora looked around the hall where maybe twenty, thirty, people were gathered in a circle surrounding a woman who had volunteered herself as a model for the local life drawing class. She recognised some of the people as art students from her university and people from her village but others were complete strangers to the girl. 

Including the girl to the right of her.

While everyone else was fixated on their canvases and the model, Bora couldn’t keep her eyes off of the brunette next to her. The way her hair was tucked behind her ear under her beret. The way she stuck her tongue out slightly whenever she painted. The way she painted. She noticed details that the other artists didn’t, and Bora was _awestruck_.

Bora could’ve stared at the girl for the next two hours (and a lifetime, if only she was lucky enough to have that opportunity) if she didn’t occasionally stop and glance in Bora’s direction, causing the younger girl to look away shyly and pretend to continue painting when, in actual fact, she’d barely made an outline.

Despite having not once looked at the _actual model_ , Bora began to paint. The brown hair of the blonde model. The overalls of the naked model. The beret of the hatless model. 

The end of the session loomed as Bora added the finishing touches to her masterpiece. Her eyes scanned the others’ paintings and, although her piece didn’t look even remotely like anyone else’s, she was _proud_.

Because it looked exactly like the girl standing next to her.

Bora placed her brush delicately onto her palette, trying not to distract anyone else who was still working. Her movement still caught the attention of the brunette next to her, who raised an eyebrow and glanced in Bora’s direction. Recognising immediately what the younger girl had painted, her cheeks grew redder and redder and a shy smile appeared on her bowed head.

The bell to signal the end of the two hours rang throughout the hall and the sound of paintbrushes against wood and applause for the hired model accompanied it. Bora, who was still smiling after seeing _her_ model’s reaction to her painting, glanced over at the easel next to her which had a flawless painting on it, tagged with a cursive signature - ‘L. Siyeon’.

Siyeon turned to face Bora, who was still staring at her, making proper eye contact, and smiled, which Bora duly returned because, now, the girl to the right of Bora no longer felt like a stranger to her.

**Author's Note:**

> (ᵔᴥᵔ) hi! this is a piece i wrote shortly after getting into dreamcatcher and i've been pretty proud of it and excited to upload it so hopefully you were excited to read it and it lived up to your expectations! thanks for reading! <3
> 
> feel free to leave feedback!
> 
> twitter: @_jungeunwoo  
> curiouscat: _jungeunwoo


End file.
